Troxian G'il Dorfex
"Build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for the day. Set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life." History Origins A rare breed among a rare race, Troxian was born to a mixed couple; a human father, and his dragonborn mother. It was an arranged marriage, the result of some political scheming to get the tribe of the displaced dragonborn under local control. It turned out, in a bizarre turn of events, that the two actually loved each other. They did not particularly love their firstborn son. Troxian was a monster in the eyes of both parents. He was a temperamental, tantrum-prone youth with too little human about him for his father and too little dragon about him for his mother. His scales were a bizarre crimson shade, often associated with the evil chromatic Reds, whereas his mother was bronze of scale and even-tempered. He also had a bit of a penchant for burning down everything, including his own bedding, often scarring himself and others as a result. Nobody could figure out how, let alone why, he kept up this behaviour. Eventually, it was decided that the only option was to send Troxian to boarding school. He was sent to a 'reputable' military academy in Rike, where he learned that morality is relative and you can do anything you want if it makes you happy. At some point in his education, one of the teachers noticed he was born with a natural gift for fire manipulation and helped him cultivate it. He then tried to kill Troxian when he proved too talented. Troxian keeps the ashes of his first mentor with him to this day. Having been declared a disgrace and persona-non-gratis by his own clan, Troxian decided to set out on his own after graduation. His brain filled with a classical education, he has struck out to find his place in the world, an exile, an outcast, and a fan of setting everything he comes across on fire just because he can. Haven and The Orc War After his arrival to Haven, he had been on a number of state-sponsored missions, made many friends, and burned many enemies. For a time, he was seeking gainful employment as a mercenary, taking whatever jobs may come along, using his singular skill to slaughter the enemies of his new home city. In one memorable event, he had to wrestle with lava. In the following times, events lead to Troxian forming a great many social connections. In the never-ending battle against orcs, bandits, and other such threats to Haven's security, he met many fine and respectable individuals. He eventually formed a guild, the Haven Volunteer Fire Department, with two other like-minded, similarly fiery individuals, an organization for which he holds great hopes. Also, he spawned a familiar from his mind, fueled by Troxian's endless passion for burning things. After some deliberation, he decided to call it L'il Ignizzle. One day, not long after strategically fighting an army of Orcs that were bound for Haven, Troxian underwent a change. His wings fell off, his scales molted, and even though he is a being literally made of fire, he felt himself burning up. When the entire affair was over, he found himself remade. His scales were brighter, with the lustre of polished steel. He had grown new wings, much larger and stronger than those he'd had before. For the first time ever, he was physically strong enough to carry his own clothes around. His draconic ancestry had awoken, and the lizard was finally a dragon. But still basically a lizard. With his newly awakened might, Troxian became an iconic figure of power in the Haven military. Though he was not directly affiliated with the state, he eventually rose in military rank, earning towards the end of the skirmish the highest non-military honours that the city could award. He fought on behalf of Haven straight through to the very end of the war, facing off against the Pale King along with many other adventurers, and witnessing the war's end in person. The Exodus With the apparent threat to Haven destroyed, Troxian found himself with little to do. There were rumours of other menaces on the horizon, but that didn't help him very much in the present. When it was announced that Haven would be funding an expedition to a new world, the lizard jumped at the opportunity. Recruiting the strongest adventurers in Haven that were too stupid to say no, comrades that he had met through his time adventuring, he set sail for the new world of Sheng and founded his fledgling city-state, given the lofty name of "The Golden Empire". The Golden Empire Flourishes Using a simple strategy of rapid expansion and ruthless taxation, Troxian has somehow managed to drive his empire to greatness. In the meantime, though, he has grown bored. For reasons he is unable to fathom, the kingdom seemed to be building itself, with him simply yelling at people and burning down unneeded infrastructure periodically. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth without first reducing it to ash, bones, and teeth, he takes this free time to pursue his old passions of adventuring, where he could find it, re-uniting with his old companions of the days of yore, many of them now royalty of other colonial kingdoms. The Golden Empire Crumbles After some time, Troxian became complacent with his fortune and power, spending most of his free time adventuring or flying around in circles meaninglessly for days on end. This allowed his co-ruler and shadow leader of the empire to basically have his way. Shortly after completing the massive and hideously expensive mobile fortress, the Cadmus, Mango launched an assault on Jiyu. This ill-fated betrayal resulted in a massive series of losses, including the only competent ruler, a ludicrously huge amount of money, and the kingdom's standing in the eyes of the world. As a result, not wanting to have to go through the trouble of taking responsibility, Troxian abdicated the throne and flew off to go do something else. Shine Bright Like A Diamond With nothing else left to do and nowhere in particular to go, Troxian has focused his efforts on his new life goal of burning as hot as the stars. To aid him towards this end, he has allied himself with a powerful oracle and seeks to perform a ritual that will allow him to eat a quasi-plane. Appearance Upon close inspection, it can be said that all of Troxian's teeth, spines, and scales are in the shape of consumate V's. Personality His one true passion is fire. He likes it, and he's good at it. In casual conversation, he comes across as being one-dimensionally obsessed with fire. However, there's more to him, waiting underneath this veneer of obsessive pyromania. He strives to find connections with others, but is extremely bad at doing so, finding very few others that share his peculiar values. When he does establish a connection with another, however, he is usually fairly solid to the relationship. Unless there is some other present motivation, Troxian will always follow his whims. Whatever sounds like a good idea at any given moment is his favourite idea, bad or good. As he seeks his place in the world, he is tempted to wander. There are places to go, people to burn, and he's enthusiastic about seeing all of them. His success as a ruler of the mighty and large Golden Empire, along with his streak of victories running from his humble beginnings to his current royalty, has made Troxian somewhat of a brat. He has become extremely unaccustomed to not getting what he wants, and will often become uncharacteristically angry at people or events that prevent him from achieving his goals. Fortunately, he is somewhat aware of this, and finds it to be an ugly character flaw. Unfortunately, he's still grown quite an ego and feels very entitled, leading to tantrums at times. Though he often waxes philosophical with his ramblings, his intelligence is actually quite superficial, his wisdom lacking, and he often lapses into sophistry. When truly challenged, he becomes quite defensive and obstinate. In most cases, though, he will behave in a civilized and polite manner. Until he starts setting things on fire. Last to Burn Raoflin - After adventuring many times with the catfolk, Troxian came to regard him as more than just an extra-inflammable drinking buddy. He now holds him in high esteem as a fellow ruler and confidant. Mango - Even though he donked up everything, Troxian still holds a fondness for the man. Carver Stormal - Long-time adventuring buddy, even came with him to Sheng to help make his empire great. Juuna Sae - Though she's no longer directly benefiting him, Troxian still considers her an ally and would probably help her if she ever needed it. More likely, he'd ask her for help with something. Manfred - Something of an odd friendship. Manfred hates Troxian, but has the rare power to understand him, which is good. Ekrex - A steamy friend who has been with Troxian since their days together in the HVFD. Very dependable when you need shiny explosions. Markus Menagerie - Also known as "the short guy with funny hair" to Troxian. Though he knows little about him, Markus' brilliant battle strategy has been employed to his advantage many times, leading him to view the summoner as a master tactician. Scharp Thompson - Another old adventuring buddy and well-respected peer of the Sheng colonial royalty. Tae'lana Thyrilestil - Though he does not know her well enough to consider her a true "friend", Troxian likes to view her as an ally because the alternative is grimy inconvenient. J-hara Yad Saine Uchawi - A prophet of the heavens and Troxian's ticket into them. Currently considers him a bestie, but the feeling is likely not reciprocated. First to Burn Azeli - She took his chair. He really wanted that chair. Aspirations Having become Sky Emperor of a vast and glorious kingdom, there is little left for Troxian to do in life. He mostly just wishes to burn everything now, but doing it in proper order takes more time and preparation. Currently, his deepest desire is to burn hotter and brighter than anything, than even the stars in the sky. Once he's achieved at least this much, the rest should fall into place. He now believes himself to be the world's foremost authority on the spontaneous combustion of people and places. Some day, he hopes this will apply to all worlds, peoples, and places. After abdicated the throne of The Golden Empire, Troxian now seeks to literally become a star. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active